valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Aegis
Aegis is an Einherjar from Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. He is a Sorcerer and can be found in Sukavia Gorge. Background A sorcerer from Solde. Originally a Dipan soldier, Aegis became widely known because of his extraordinary contribution in the battle against the Principality of Paltierre, which once existed in the northeast of the continent. A master at reading the ocean, it was said he could take on any numbers of enemies at sea. However, despite being undefeatable on the water he was not so invincible in it, as he could not swim. While skirmishing with pirates in 418 C.C., he fell overboard and drowned. True to his vocation as a strategist, Aegis gladly provides battle advice to Alicia when he meets her again after being released. He says that one should have enough wisdom not to fight losing battles: retreating, changing one's strategy or never initiating the battle in the first place are all preferable. Pride and misplaced bravado are not always conducive to victory, and someone who cannot put that aside will never beat someone who can. Knowing one's opponent without revealing one's own strategies is another important tenet to him: he notably hid the fact that he was a mage in his former life, as a strategic ruse. On a less serious note, he also wishes to learn to swim in his new life, although he appears somewhat apprehensive. It seems that his prowess as a strategist was partly due to an agreement with the water gods, whereby they granted him knowledge, but he could not learn how to swim; he wonders whether they will hold him to this agreement again in his new life. Battle Aegis is the last Einherjar you can recruit and a decent Sorcerer. His spell learning order is not particularly advantageous, but is somewhat compensated by the fact that you get him late in the game, meaning that he is likely to have part of his spells already learned. He has good Great Magic and a high AGL stat. He will join the party with an Infinity Rod and a Mirage Robe. His initial skill is Descaling Might. Attack Spells *'Frigid Damsel' - Initial *'Poison Blow' - Level 8 *'Lightning Bolt' - Level 16 *'Fire Storm' - Level 28 *'Prismatic Missile' - Level 45 *'Dark Saviour' - Level 48 Menu Magic *'Normalize' - Level 5 *'Thunder Storm' - Level 10 *'Guard Reinforce' - Level 12 *'Glacial Blizzard' - Level 18 *'Heal' - Level 20 *'Sap Power' - Level 22 *'Sap Guard' - Level 25 *'Spell Reinforce' - Level 30 *'Might Reinforce' - Level 32 *'Explosion' - Level 34 *'Dampen Magic' - Level 36 *'Invoke Feather' - Level 38 *'Earth Grave' - Level 41 *'Astral Maze' - Level 43 *'Reflect Sorcery' - Level 51 *'Spiritual Thorn' - Level 58 Does not learn: Chaotic Rune Elemental Tolerance Soul Crush Aegis is an Ice Sorcerer. As such, he uses the Great Magic Tidal Wave. He will say "You'll pay with your life!" before using it. Relic Location A staff found near the northern entrance of Sukavia Gorge. Aegis is the only possible option. He will say "I've never lost...on the surface" when you materialize him. Release Information When you are about to release Aegis, he will ask "Time for me to go?" If you then choose to release him, he will ask "So that's it? It's over, just like that?" Upon being released, Aegis will appear in the house to the right of the Chapel in Solde. He will give you a Tome of Alchemy if you go see him before the end of Chapter 4. Conversation Since Aegis' story is self-contained, he has no battle conversations with any other Einherjar. Etymology In Greek mythology, Aegis (Αιγίς) was the name of Athena's shield http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aegis. By extension, the word "aegis" now signifies the protection of some higher authority http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/aegis. This could either be a reference to Aegis' status as a defender of Dipan or to the patronage that the water gods granted him. Trivia *Aegis has the same voice actor as Alm, Woltar, Ehrde, Falx and Adonis. Thus, they share most of their battle quotes. *Aegis is one of four Einherjar who have a 100% chance of being obtained from their relics. The other three are Mithra, Khanon and Seluvia. All four are also Sorcerers. *Aegis is the only Ice Sorcerer in the game besides Mithra. Every other basic element (Fire, Earth, Lightning) is represented by three Sorcerers. It also follows that the first and last recruitable Einherjar in the game are both Ice Sorcerers. *Aegis is one of three Sorcerers to actually have a weakness to their element of choice (in his case, Ice). The others are Khanon and Xehnon. *Aegis' in-game model has a much longer cloak than his character art. Gallery Image:VP2 Char-Aegis.jpg|Aegis' victory pose Category:Character Category:Einherjar Category:Male Category:Sorcerer